dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Riz Gukgak
__TOC__ Description Riz Gukgak is an aspiring unlicensed private investigator determined to find his old babysitter Penny Luckstone who lives at the Strongtower Luxury Apartments with his mother Sklonda. He is very socially inept and also very socially outgoing. He has a tendency to overthink large plans. He joins The Bad Kids after being given detention for stealing Aguefort's tea for Ostentatia Wallace. He gets the nickname "The Ball" after Ragh Barkrock dunks him into a trash can. He keeps the nickname for the rest of the campaign. He gains Biz Glitterdew's friendship by joining the A.V club in order to know more about the crystal cameras and eventually palimpsests. Riz, alongside Kristen Applebees, admitted to being somewhat attracted to Fig's illusory Sexy Rat even trying to kill the owl who (rightfully) killed the creature. In Episode 8, he loses his old briefcase and all of his business cards attempting a skating trick on Crush's half-pipe. In Episode 9, he comes into possession of Edgar, Zayn's familiar, and keeps him as a pet for the rest of the campaign up until Episode 17 when he returns him to a spectral Zayn. In this episode he also gains a briefcase of infinite holding from Fabian in his locker. Riz is the one who fully kills Coach Daybreak in Episode 10. In Episode 11, while the rest of his friends are enjoying their time of relaxation, he is the only one out of them who believes that they haven't finished the case they're working toward. In Episode 13, Riz (with the help of Edgar) discovers a secret spy room in his apartment which contains the desks of his mother and deceased father. It is revealed his father Pok Gukgak was a secret agent who was investigating into a ship related to the current mystery called "The Harpy". Pok has clues inside his office which alludes to The Harpy secretly being the Cerulian, the ship the elven oracle died on. Riz discovers this set of clues which helps him and the rest of The Bad Kids. He also finds a crystal message from his father which motivates him to keep pushing forward and never give up. In Episode 14, Riz meets with Penny in his palimpsest prison and talks to her about how much he messed up the fight against Biz. He also discovers that the missing girls are heading back to the A.V room of the Aguefort Adventuring Academy and attempts to save them before being stopped by Biz. In the finale, Riz is the one to realizes Goldenhoard is not who he says he is and gets the opportunity to enacts revenge against Kalvaxus for the death of his father, stabbing him in the head with the Sword of Shadows. In the epilogue it is stated that he actually gained an investigator's license making him an actual private investigator. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High Live, it is stated that The Bad Kids each got invisible ink encoded letters which tell them he is going into "deep cover". No more info is or will ever be revealed. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High RTX Panel, Riz appears alongside the rest of The Bad Kids and Ficus helping fight against The Party Fowls while at Zelda's party. He tries to incorporate Gilear disguised as Fabian into his fighting leaping off of Gilear's knee towards one of the fowls. Belongings * Magic Briefcase of Holding (Gifted by Fabian Seacaster.) * Arquebus pistol (Previously his father's.) * Magic bullets (Previously his father's.) * The Sword of Shadows (Received from one of the Arcade Prizes.) * Edgar (Previously Zayn Darkshadow's.) * Old business cards (Possibly hand-made by himself, later was lost in Episode 8.) * New business cards (Gifted by Fabian Seacaster.) Trivia * His whole family is bad-ass. * Riz is small enough to fit into backpacks and the assholes of giant corn monsters. * Riz has an agreement with his mom, Sklonda, that he only has to sleep for 4 hours. * Being a goblin, Riz is highly discriminated against. * He gets given his investigators license after the final battle Category:Playing Characters Category:Fantasy High